


Head Above Water

by Peachyhazzy



Series: Weekend At Johnny’s [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Cobra Kai Dojo, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, LGBT, Love, M/M, Miguel and Robby, Movie: The Karate Kid (1984), Older Miguel, One Shot, Protective Johnny Lawrence, no season three, no season two, scared robby, slight self harm, vulnerable robby, weekend at Johnny’s series, younger Robby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyhazzy/pseuds/Peachyhazzy
Summary: All Robby wanted was to live in this moment. He wanted to enjoy the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach while he rested his head on Miguels strong chest. They both had just experienced something so amazing and he really didn't want to mess it up. Faking a smile had always been easy but right now, all he could do was panic as he felt the a wave of trauma attack  him. There was no stopping his mind from jumping to conclusions and before he realized what was going on, it was too late.Miguel wanted to help, but he couldn't do it on his own.
Relationships: Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Series: Weekend At Johnny’s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971169
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Head Above Water

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2  
> No smut this time but the next part will be SO dirty.
> 
> Listen to “Head Above Water” by Olive James

They were both laid on the bed, limbs tangled together and Miguel's fingers running through Robbys silky, dirty blonde hair. The younger boy was breathing softly, appearing to be somewhere in between a state of sleep and awareness. This new sight would have been strange to anyone, considering everything that went down, not only between them, but their teachers. All of Miguels friends probably would've thought he'd gone mad, and they'd insist to beat the living daylights out of the boy, but now he's certain, that he would never let that happen.

Miguel smiled, twirling his finger through Robby's hair once more, leaning down to press a kiss at the top of his head, only to stop himself, assuming the boy was sleeping.

_I should let him rest._

Robby was awake though, clearly still in shock, trying to convince his brain that none of this was real and he would eventually wake up from this dream, in a dark room with no electricity and no food in his stomach. All of this, was too good to be true. The warmth he felt wrapped in Miguel's arms was something he never thought he'd be able to experience.

He wanted nothing more than to enjoy it. He wanted to savor every second of this beautiful moment because guys like him don't get lucky like this often. Maybe that's why he tried to be still, steady his breathing and keep his eyes closed. Not wanting to waste a moment as he tried so hard to keep all of the bad thoughts out of his head.

_Focus on Miguel._

_It feels really good to be laying here. His arms are so big and strong._

_A lot stronger than mine._

_He could put me out really easily._

_I'm vulnerable right now. Wrapped in his arms._

_Would he hurt me?_

_Is he waiting for me to fall asleep so he could strangle me?_

_Right here. Right now._

_Wrapped in his arms_.

It was too late. His thoughts were getting the best of him. Now, all he could think about was the way Miguel looked at him during their fight at the tournament. The look of revenge. The look of wanting him dead.

Miguel wasn't the nice guy he's pretending to be now. Surely, this was an act. Perhaps everyone at the Cobra Kai dojo was in on this. The real Miguel is nothing like this stranger in bed with him.

He was the guy who made his life a living hell. Took his dad away, accused him of stealing Sam and dislocated his shoulder just to get first place. Or maybe because Miguel knew Robby didn't stand a chance and he wanted to humiliate the kid in front of everyone.

Robby remembers the nights he stayed awake, crying into his pillow as he wondered why didn't his dad love him as much as he loved Miguel. Sure, he wasn't the biggest, and certainly not the toughest guy, but he always tried his best, and that should've been enough. All he ever wanted in life was to make his father proud of him.

————

He remembers being younger, around the age when Johnny was still around. Every morning, the kid would wake up and run straight to the bathroom, brushing his teeth before throwing on the same long sleeve white shirt he'd been putting on for the past couple years. Johnny had gifted it to him around the age of three, telling him it was his first karate gi. Of course, Robby didn't know any better and he'd never seen a real gi, other than his fathers special 'Cobra Kai' one. So, he'd put it on to begin his day and attempted teach himself karate. He would punch and kick and even try sweeping an imaginary leg, but he was never good at it. No matter how hard he tried to improve all the moves he did, he would always stumble and fall or accidentally hit himself in the face. It frustrated him, especially when the other young boys in his grade were already playing sports and being way better at it than Robby ever could.

Most days after school, he would come home and look at himself in the living room mirror, frowning as he touched his squishy tummy and chubby cheeks. The kid was short and kind of pudgy. Sure, he was only six and most of the extra pounds were most likely due to baby fat, but Robby knew what a strong boy was supposed to look like.

They were supposed to be tall and skinny, longer limbs without this stupid long hair that made him look like a baby girl.

Regardless, he convinced himself that he would grow out of this weird body, and finally look like a man. Make his father proud.

Johnny would not love him if he looked like this. He was weak and would never be able to be as awesome as his dad was.

Looking back on that now, Robby realized how stupid he had been. First of all, that whole fake gi thing was a real dick thing to do. What sane adult would let a child believe that a discounted shirt from Goodwill was anything similar to a karate gi? That was just completely unfair and honestly just another shitty thing Johnny can add to his ' _father of the year'_ list.

To make things worse, Robby never grew out of his stupid, not-manly body.

It was pretty obvious that he had more soft feminine features than a man would not usually have, but parents were supposed to love and accept their kids unconditionally.

_It's because you're nothing but a loser. Of course he wouldn't want a girly loser for a son_.

Robby frowned, remembering the horrible truth. He had tried to accept it a long time ago, realizing it when Johnny had completely forgotten his birthday for the third year in a row.

Thinking about it now, he'd definitely blame himself. Johnny had missed almost every birthday of his, so what made this one more special than the rest? He should've gotten up and enjoyed the day as best he could. Instead, he kept his hopes up.

The boy was sat by the phone all day long, not bothering to eat the cupcake his mom had brought him, telling her how if he got up, he would miss his fathers call. She reminded him that ' _Johnny was nothing but a deadbeat_ ', but Robby didn't believe her.

"Daddy wont forget my birthday.", he snapped, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

Shanon sighed sadly, but shrugged her shoulders before going back to her bedroom, leaving the birthday boy by himself.

Johnny never called of course, and his mother couldn't stop herself from telling Robby ' _I told you so_ ' when tears fell down his sad face.

That night, when his mother had gone to bed, he snuck into her bedroom, trying to be extra quiet as he looked for her small phone. Quickly, he snatched it off of the box that was thrown next to the bed and ran out of the room, shutting the door softly.

As he sat down on the couch, he realized he didn't really know what he was looking for, or if he even wanted to know the truth. Having other people tell him his dad didn't love him was easier to hear and ignore, but if it came from Johnny himself, that would be completely different.

_Don't be a pussy._

Robby chewed his lip as he unlocked his mothers phone, immediately going on her messages. There were a few random numbers, probably those guys she meets at the bars and always complained about. He kept scrolling until he found messages under the contact ' _Good for nothing shit eater_ '

That had to be him.

Robby clicked on it, heart breaking immediately as he read the message.

**S: Are you coming to see Robby today?**

**J: I thought it was my turn next Sunday**

**S: No asshole, its his birthday today**

**S: And it was your turn 2 Sundays ago**

**J: Shit I forgot about that**

Robby felt little tears fall from his eyes

**S: Not surprised**

**J: Didn't he just have a birthday last February?**

**S: That's the cool thing about birthdays. They happen every year.**

**J: Well I can't see him today. I'm busy.**

Of course he's too busy. He's always too busy.

**S: Right. Now I have to explain to him that he won't see his father because he's is too busy drinking and chasing ass.**

**J: Or you could tell him how he'll spend his birthday alone anyways since his mom is going to be high as a kite all day long**

**S: Eat shit Johnny**

Robby was crying softly now, heartbroken that his father truly didn't care about him. People told him that all the time, even his fellow classmates would tease him about not having a father, saying how if his dad really loved him, they would be doing fun things together just like the other kids would. However, Robby always stuck up for his dad, saying how he worked a lot and he even bragged about Johnny knowing karate, convinced that one day, he would be able to wear the special gi too.

He was done defending Johnny. Now, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. Regardless of whatever problem he had with his mother, that had nothing to do with him. This whole thing was unfair, but now he knew the truth.

The kid roughly wiped his tears away before standing up, leaving the phone on the couch.

If Johnny didn't want him as a son, then Robby didn't want him as a dad.

————

Miguel watched Robby carefully, wondering what was going through his mind. He wouldn't admit it, but he was afraid of what was going to happen next.

He's never been in a like this. Not knowing what to say and feeling nervous. Unsure how to strike first. This stuff came naturally to him, but now he was doubtful. Miguel really didn't want to mess this up.

Maybe Robby would tell him to fuck off and leave or maybe he would go and tell everyone what happened, meaning he would have to quit karate then move somewhere far away like Canada and change his name to Ricardo-

_Oh shit- what if he tells Sensei I forced him to let me fuck him in the shower._

Sensei was very lenient with most vulgar things, but he's almost positive if he had heard about what just happened in the shower with Robby, a high five was certainly was off the table.

_Sensei, I know you're mad, but on the bright side, I got laid. And so did your son. So you know, yay for us, right?_

Miguels skin went went cold at the very thought of having to have that conversation with the elder.

_In my defense, he looked like he was enjoying it._

Miguel was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Robby begin to stir in his arms.

Robby was trembling slightly. Not like, violently shaking or anything, but there was definitely something wrong. He wasn't warm to the touch anymore, and when Miguel attempted to pull him up higher, the boys arms went stiff, almost as if he was pulling his away

"What's wrong?", the older boy asked, his voice rough and deep.

Robby was quiet and his face read confusion. It was weird, to see him like this. Miguel had never really had a conversation with him before. Of course, there was the whole confrontation at Aisha's party at the canyon, but that seemed like forever ago. After the All Valley competition, he decided it was best to keep a far distance between him and his Sensei's kid. Even then though, Robby wasn't like this at all. The way he spoke, his attitude, the way he reacted to things, hell, his whole body was different. It was as if that person didn't exists anymore.

Robby Keene had changed.

Miguel wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

The older teen scooched up a little, assuming the younger boy would feel better, _safer_ , if he was able to look Miguel in the eyes. Bringing his larger hand up to the boys smooth cheek, he smiled softly, encouraging him to answer.

Robbys brows furrowed and his once bright emerald eyes were now so dull, they almost looked grey. He didn't know what was wrong with himself. Or, maybe he did know and he was keeping himself from saying anything. Although they were far passed the point of _talking_ to each other, Robby couldn't help but put up a shield.

He couldn't tell Miguel what had been eating at him his entire life. Everything they had just done was great, he would be lying if he said otherwise, but he knew that blissful feeling was temporary. None of it was real and he couldn't let himself believe anything more than that.

He had to remind himself who he was and who Miguel was.

"I- I...."

The younger boy blinked, sitting up softly as he used all of his strength to rip himself away from the tanned boys strong grip, as he thought about what he was going to say next.

_I should tell him. Maybe he really does care about me._

_He doesn't. He's lying, don't fall for it_.

Robby knew, he didn't belong here.

"I have to go."

Robby stood up immediately, turning his head towards the door because he knew if he caught even a glimpse of Miguels face, he would crumble, and he wasn't sure if he could put himself back together again. It took everything in him to get back up after his heart was broken before and he knew deep down he couldn't do it again. As he ignored Miguels calls, he couldn't help but wonder if this would end the same.

This felt different, he couldn't lie, and he's not sure what do about it.

Being with Miguel gave him a feeling he never had felt before.

For the first time, it was as if his needs were put above someone else's. It was a beautiful concept, when you think about it. For someone to be selfless enough to bury their own needs and feelings, as if they didn't or never mattered. Allowing you to be vulnerable and selfish all at once, it was overwhelming and Robby wished he could have that forever. He wanted- no, he _needed_ to feel that kindness and _love_ just one more time.

But he couldn't.

"Robby... what're you doing?", Miguel asked, confused and worried as he scrambled out of bed to follow Robby before he walked out of the apartment.

The smaller boy stayed quiet and kept his head down as he struggled to pull up his sweatpants. Miguel frowned but bent down as he shook his head, pulling the boys pants up quickly with one hand. Robby jumped slightly, squeaking as he was lifted off the ground for no longer than a second. He flushed red, embarrassed that a teenage boy like him, couldn't even put his own pants on.

"Are you just gonna keep ignoring me?", Miguel asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he watched Robby look around for his phone.

Robby huffed as he pushed the hair out of his face, cursing himself for having such a bad memory when it came to his phone. He was frustrated and honestly kind of tired. It's not that he was ignoring Miguel, its just that he really didn't know how to answer.

_Stop asking me what am I doing! I don't even know where I'm going._

Miguel sighed deeply, rolling his neck before finally giving up. He walked over to Robby while the boy wasn't looking, appearing to be to busy searching the coffee table for his lost cellphone, and grabbed him by the waist.

"Answer me.", he said sternly, forcing Robby to look up at him.

The boy wiggled in his grip, but eventually gave in when he realized Miguel was too strong. He sighed sadly before answering.

"I-I don't know.", he whimpered softly, knowing if it weren't for the way Miguel held his chin up, he would've had his head hung low.

Miguel frowned at that, feeling more confused than he was before and even a little upset. He wasn't mad at Robby, but he was certainly angry at himself for not helping this kid sooner. Maybe, if he hadn't been such a pretentious dick, he could've seen the obvious.

"I just want to go.", Robby started, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"I wanna go home, please."

Robby was begging, blinking repeatedly as his breaths became shorter and came faster. His bottom lip trembled and- _oh god, please don't let me be having a panic attack._

Miguels eyes went wide as he watched Robby visibly shake in horror. He wasn't sure on what to do and he really didn't want to mess things up again. It was frightening, and he couldn't even figure out what was wrong. Where did Robby even live?

"Home? Where is your home?", Miguel asked calmly, making sure to keep eye contact with the younger boy.

There were tears falling down Robbys pale cheeks, but it seemed like the kid didn't even realize he was crying. He shrugged his shoulders and swallowed thickly, trying to pull his head away from Miguels hand.

"P-please...I want my mom."

Miguel felt like someone had punched him straight in the chest. Before, he thought Robby might've been angry about them hooking up in the shower, but this had to be something else. This couldn't be how Robby acted when he was upset, no matter how much he had changed. No, this had to be more serious.

Plus, where even was Robbys mom? He remembers Hawk saying something about her being out of town, but who could trust that guy anymore.

"I don't know where your mom is, babe.", Miguel cooed softly, shocked that he was handling this situation so nicely.

Had this been a few hours ago and he'd probably punch the kid in the gut and then laugh about it for a week, but now, all he wanted to do was figure out what was wrong. Robbys faced began to turn a dark shade of crimson, his eyes appearing darker than green eyes were supposed to be, and that's when Miguel realized...

"You're having a panic attack."

Robby nodded, finally letting the heart wrenching sob he had buried deep in his chest for god knows how long, collapsing onto Miguel completely.

He had tried his best to hold it in, he really did, but it felt like no matter how hard he tried to swallow his tears and steady his breaths, he was too far past the point of calming down. He cried into the older boys chest, shaking uncontrollably as he picked at his own skin, attempting to distract himself from the emotional pain he was feeling, figuring he could drown it out in physical pain.

Miguel noticed that immediately, cursing as he watched Robby dig into his own arms, drawing small dots of blood. Call him a pussy if you want, but that was enough to make the older teens skin crawl.

"Stop Robby!", he scolded, sitting the hysterical boy onto the couch as he attempted to pull the kids arms away from each other.

_What do I do? I can't let him hurt himself._

Suddenly, Miguel thought of something.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

He didn't wait for a response, before he dashed towards the spare bedroom. He was nervous, of course, but who wouldn't be? After all that time not seeing Robby, then having such an intimate moment and now this, it was a lot. He wasn't used to this, but he wold be damned before he gave up.

Waisting no time, he tossed the blankets around, hoping his phone would appear somewhere. When he finally found it, he opened it, immediately dialing Johnny's number. He could hear Robby's cries and they seemed to get louder each time.

_C'mon... pick up the phone. I know you're NOT sleeping._

**Voicemail**

_Horny bastard._

Miguel huffed in annoyance, stuffing his phone in his pocket as he rushed to put a shirt on.

This was ridiculous. He could've been dying and his mentor was most likely too busy sticking his-

_Dude... that's your mom._

Miguel gagged a little, pissed off at himself for even thinking about that.

He walked back into the living room, eyes going wide as he saw what Robby was doing to himself.

"What the hell? Stop that!', Miguel yelled, rushing over to the boy on the couch.

He was still crying, harder than before, but this time, he was clawing at his own neck, leaving thin red lines all over. It was a devastating sight, to watch such a gorgeous boy ruin his milky skin. Miguel couldn't let it go one for any longer.

"I'm getting your dad.", he said under his breath, accepting the fact that he couldn't do this on his own as he grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter.

He couldn't risk making the wrong move or saying something that could trigger the frightened boy to do something even worse to himself. Miguel shuddered at that thought.

Robby whipped his head at those words, fear in his shiny eyes. His dad wouldn't help at all.

_He'll probably just come and call me a pussy then tell me to man up. Or, maybe this was all part of their plan._

It may sound ridiculous but it made sense. If this was all to get Robby in a vulnerable state and then all the Cobra students would come and jump him.

"No! P-please! I swear its just- I'll... you can't...", he was out of breath and desperate.

Miguel ignored the boys slurs and walked out of the apartment, feeling awful as he shut the door behind him. He knew Robby didn't want to see Johnny, but he was truly left with no choice. As he walked over to his own front door, he couldn't help but wonder, if this was new to Robby as well. Were panic attacks a normal thing or did he do something to trigger it?

He shook his head as he unlocked the door quietly, figuring that getting Robby back to normal was the main focus at the moment.

The house was dark and quiet, making Miguel feel bad for intruding. Although it was his house, he knew how long his mom had been waiting for a weekend alone with her boyfriend, but he knew it was for a good cause. Quietly, he tip toed pass the living room and through the hall, smelling the Chinese food that was most likely ordered earlier in the night. His stomach growled loudly, reminding Miguel that he still had not eaten anything.

_God I wish I had a burrito._

He smiled at that thought, not really mad about that whole incident anymore.

When he had finally made it to his mothers bedroom door, he stopped and sucked in a sharp breath, hand on the door knob as he twisted it slightly.

_Please don't let them be naked._

Fortunately, they were both asleep, with clothes on, may he add. He let out the breath he had been holding, and walked over to Johnny quickly, tapping him on the face, hard enough to wake him up.

Johnny jumped as he sucked in a sharp breathe, opening his eyes slowly, an attempt to try and clear his vision. When he finally realized who was standing in front of him, he sighed, grumbling to himself softly.

"Did you have a nightmare? I know we're close and all but aren't you a little too old and really _huge_ to be snuggling with your mommy?", the man asked sarcastically, trying to keep his voice low to not wake Carmen.

Miguel grimaced at that, shaking his head as huffed for maybe the tenth time that night.

"What? No!", he argued, running a hand through his hair.

He had to hurry, he reminded himself. Who knows what the younger boy could be doing to himself.

"Well...what is it then, Diaz? I'd like to go back to bed so if you could-"

"It's Robby.", Miguel rushed out, cutting the man off because all he wanted was to get back and hold the crying boy.

Johnny's face had changed completely and Miguel stepped back as the man got up without another word. Miguel was actually afraid Johnny was about to collapse, seeing the way he rushed off of the bed and out of the room.

The older man didn't bother to put a shirt on and was definitely still barefoot, but that did not seem to phase him. He couldn't stop himself from thinking the absolute worse had happened, but maybe that was just a parent thing. They weren't that close and Robby couldn't stand being anywhere near him, Johnny knew that, but he had failed his son time after time, and he couldn't let that happen again. So, whatever the problem was, it was his job to be there for his boy.

Miguel was breathless as he followed behind Johnny, his nerves settling now that he wasn't alone. It's not that he was stupid and didn't know what to do, but the thought of hurting the clearly broken kid anymore than he already has, frightened him.

"Where is he?", Johnny asked as he stood in his living room, not bothering to look the teenager in the eyes.

Miguel was confused. The kid was just here a few minutes ago. Could he have left in the short amount of time he was alone?

"He was sitting on the couch when I left... I-"

Miguel stopped speaking, hearing soft whimpers coming from the bathroom. Though, this time, they didn't sound like the lustful moans he had heard earlier that night. Those were all high pitched and _beautiful_. These were different. They were broken and breathy, sounding almost painful and uncomfortable.

That made Miguel's heart sink.

_Please don't be doing what I think you're doing._

Miguel walked over to the bathroom door and put his hand on the doorknob, feeling the same horrible feeling in his gut he had felt before , but this time, he could admit he knew what that feeling was.

Guilt.

And he deserved every cramp and twist that ran through him. All these years of making the boy miserable, without even knowing him. He could tell, from that short experience, Robby deserved so much more than that. He deserved nothing but gentle touches and tender kiss, anything less would never pass, Miguel would make sure of that.

He felt a wave of relief when he opened the _thankfully_ unlocked bathroom door. Robby was sat in the bathtub, curled in a ball with his head tucked in between his legs. Miguel frowned, wishing he could read minds to be able to figure out what was wrong. For now, he figured it was Johnny's turn to step in.

"Robby...', Johnny started softly, trailing off as he stepped closer to the boy in the tub.

The small boy let out a squeak, trying to push himself farther away from his farther, looking as if he was glued to the ceramic wall.

"Kid... c'mon, you gotta get out of there."

It was weird to see the older man like this. Caring and sweet. Miguel had never even him like this before, but maybe that was a good thing. To know Johnny had a soft spot for his kid brought him comfort and gave him some hope that maybe Johnny wasn't that bad of a father.

Johnny bent down, scooping the boys legs with one arm and carefully doing the same with his torso. Robby screamed, thrashing around in the blonde mans arms, but he wasn't strong enough. Johnny sighed sadly, his heart shattering because he assumed he had to be the cause of this.

"I- I want m-my mom!", Robby hiccuped, his breathing not slowing down at all.

Johnny sat down on the couch, letting his son curl on him, sighing in relief as he felt the kid bury his face into his neck. Miguel had sat down too, at the end of couch, trying to give the two as much space as possible. The man appeared to be disappointed, with himself of course. He felt as if it weren't for him making all of those mistakes in the past, maybe Robby would've lived a better life. A happier life. It was too late to go back and change the past. All he could do now, was try and make things right.

"Baby, your mom isn't here.", Johnny said sadly, wanting nothing more than to bring comfort to his son.

Robby was sweating, hair matted against his forehead, and his lips were red and cracked. The boy appeared to be completely dehydrated, despite the tears that rolled down his face uncontrollably. Miguel knew he had to be exhausted and not to mention, thirsty. He got up from the spot on the couch he was seated on and trailed off to the kitchen.

"I don't- I don't wanna be here! Please- can I-... a-and take... I just-"

Robby was rambling in between hiccups, pushing roughly at Johnny's chest as he attempted to scramble away from his fathers death grip. He didn't know what he was trying to say and that frustrated him even more. He was feeling too many emotions all at once and it felt like he couldn't figure out how to put anything into words.

Miguel returned with a cold damp washcloth, holding it out to the elder with a weak smile on his face. Johnny gave the same, and although neither of them spoke a single word towards each other, somehow the teen knew exactly what he meant.

"Look at me Robby.", Johnny instructed softly, hoping that the boy wouldn't mistake his words for orders.

Robby squeezed his wet eyes together, turning his head away to look anywhere but into his fathers icy blue orbs. He didn't want to give in and let his guard down. He had done it so many times before and he promised himself that he wouldn't let it happen again. No matter how hard it was. No matter how bad he wanted to scream and cry out for help or finally tell the truth, he couldn't.

Miguel wasn't the smartest guy, and he certainly has been far from empathetic, but he needed to know what was wrong. This was the first time in his life where he felt such a strong connection to someone. Sam was beautiful with a kind heart and he wold be lying if he said he didn't care for her, but this was different. He didn't understand why and he honestly didn't care, but what he did understand, was that if he cared this deeply for someone he barely knew, it had to count for something.

"Sensei I-"

He paused, closing his dry mouth as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Let me try. I think I can help."

Johnny frowned, tightening his arms that were wrapped around his sons small frame, as if someone was trying to take him away. The older man loved Miguel and he promised Carmen that he would always defend and protect him, but Robby was above everyone. In the past, he had put everyone and everything above the kid, but he couldn't do that anymore. It was time for him to step up and be the father he never was. The father Robby needed.

"Miguel I don't think that's a good idea. I know how everyone feels about him and you especially-"

Miguel scoffed, cutting him off, before placing his hand on Robby's exposed shoulder. Johnny shut his mouth, going into a immediate protective mode as he watched his student touch his son.

"Just give me a chance."' Miguel argued, puffing his chest without even realizing it.

Johnny shook his head, raising an hand to throw Miguels grip off of Robby. He wouldn't let Miguel hurt him, especially in the state he was in now. That wouldn't be fair at all.

_What kind of sick game is he trying to play?_

"Don't touch him.", Johnny growled lowly, before continuing.

"I told you all, I'm not gonna let you hurt-"

"I'm not gonna hurt him!", Miguel yelled, swallowing nervously when he realized, this was the first time he ever raised his voice towards Johnny.

Johnny looked confused and Miguel thought that was fair. Earlier that day he was just saying how he couldn't stand Keene and now he's fighting for him. Life was funny like that. Things didn't usually make sense but this was for sure, beyond shocking.

"Look...I wanna help him. You were the one that told me to give it a chance and now that he's like this, I'm asking you...let me help."

Miguel was now sat next to Johnny, not wanting to seem to disrespectful but damn, he hopes he got his point across. His chest felt lighter when he realized Robby's sobs had died down to cries and maybe Johnny realized that too. The man hesitated, before letting out a breath and nodding his head.

He didn't respond to Miguel, only opening his arms slightly before letting his chest fall. The teen took that as a sign to speak.

Robby finally opened his eyes, and they seemed to be wider than before. He was sad, that was obvious, but Miguel knew there was more than that. He could tell there was something else, something bigger that was causing him this pain.

Johnny remained quiet, handing Miguel that damp cloth as he watched the two carefully. He wanted to react quickly if something went wrong, but to his surprise, his son looked like he was getting better, now that he had Miguels full attention.

"I'm gonna wipe your face with this. Is that alright?", Miguel asked, scooting closer to the two.

Robby was still breathing too quickly, but he nodded nonetheless. Johnny smiled at that, feeling relieved that he was finally responding better. The Latino boy placed the cloth on Robby's cheek carefully, frowning as the boy flinched, but choosing not to dwell on that for now.

_I have to find out why he keeps doing that_.

"Robby... I know what I did to you in the past was wrong and trust me-... if i could go back and undo it all I would.", the teen started, wiping the boys face gently, watching him sigh in relief at the feeling of the cool cloth.

"I can't tell you why I did all that, because I'm not sure myself...but I promise that'll never happen again. I'm sorry."

He looked up at Johnny and gave him the same apologizing look, before continuing.

"But listen, the rest of the guys- I cant speak for. I wish I could make them all change their minds, I really do...but-", he paused, staring deep into those mesmerizing eyes once again.

"They won't touch you again. I'll make sure of it.", Miguel finished, feeling proud of himself.

Robby's cries had almost completely stopped, only the occasional hiccup falling from his swollen lips. He sat up a little more, head still resting on his dads shoulder as he played with Johnny's hand unintentionally. It was hard for him to trust anyone anymore, but this time, for some odd reason, he felt as though he could tell Miguel all of his secrets without a worry in the world.

And then he smiled.

Johnny ran a hand though Robby's long hair, watching tenderly as his son played with his fingers like a little kid would. He knew this isn't how a normal father and son should act, but who cares? He never gave that love and attention to Robby before, so he'll do it for as long as he could now. Deep down, he was proud of his student for finally getting over all that immature rivalry bullshit, but he wouldn't admit it now. This was Robby's time, and as much as he wanted to give Miguel a hug as well, he wouldn't take this away from his boy.

"Dad?", Robby spoke, his voice still broken.

Johnny hummed, looking his kid in the eyes as Robby finally looked at him.

"I wanna tell you what happened...but not now. I-I don't think I'm ready yet.", the boy confessed, holding his fathers hand, afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Whenever you're ready baby.", Johnny reassured, hiding the fact that he was desperate to know what happened.

After all these years, he was certain that he was the reason behind all of this. Considering all the shitty things he had done to Robby, he truly believed it was no one else's fault but his. Maybe, there was something...or some someone else.

Robby smiled, happy that his dad was finally being the man he always needed. He knew that Johnny was really trying to change and maybe it was the envy and grudge he had been carrying with him for so long that kept him blind. Now, he was going to give both of them a chance. It was a scary thought, but he knew it was time for him to accept the fact that he needed the help.

" 'm hot.", Robby whined, trying to take off his fathers shirt he had put on earlier.

Miguel chuckled, standing up to go get the boy something to drink. He adored how Robby went right back to being more comfortable and he hopes the boy stayed like this more often.

"Wanna take a bath? I'll run the water.", Miguel offered , watching in amusement as Johnny pulled his shirt off of the small boy.

"Make sure its on the colder side. He feels feverish.", Johnny added, wondering if the kid was catching a cold.

He examined the boys neck and frowned, seeing the scars he had left on himself.

"Robby...you gotta stop doing this. Look! You even gave yourself a bruise...how did you even do that?"

Miguel chocked on his own saliva, spilling some of the water he had poured into the glass cup he was attempting to carry over to the living room.

_That...is not a bruise._

_Sensei is gonna kill me._

_I better start packing._

Luckily Robby saved them both, shrugging his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around his fathers neck, resting his head on the mans shoulder, attempting to draw his attention away from the large hickey.

"Too many questions. I didn't feel good.", Robby yawned, closing his eyes as he felt Johnny wrap an arm around his small frame. 

Johnny forgot about the 'bruise' immediately, which Miguel is completely thankful for, and instead begins to rub circles into Robby's warm back.

"Maybe you're coming down with something.", Johnny suggested, making a mental note to give the boy some medicine before he got in the bath.

Robby pouted, shaking his head with what little strength he had left. He wasn't used to all of this. He had never been coddled or taken care of before, and he wasn't sure how to go about any of it. Plus, whenever he _did_ get sick, he would just pop some random pain killers he'd find in his mothers medicine cabinet, and continue his day.

"I'm fine. My body just hurts and my eyes burn a little, nothing serious.", Robby reassured weakly, scooting off of his fathers lap, finding the comfortable embrace a little too warm.

Miguel frowned at that, handing Robby the now, half full glass of water. The kid was stubborn, but he would make sure to change that. He knew it most likely wasn't his fault, knowing their had to a reason behind that as well.

"I don't think you're fine Robby. It sounds like you're really not feeling good.", Miguel said, shaking his head as he watched Robby stand up as if everything was back to normal.

Miguel could tell the boy wasn't big on confrontation and he would much rather ignore his feelings, but that wasn't an option anymore. This was close enough and who knows what would've happened if he was by himself. If he had actually gone over Hawk's place to spend the night and Johnny would've stayed sound asleep at his moms place.

"I can stay the night with you.", Johnny offered, standing up as he rubbed his still foggy eyes.

"Miguel, you can go back home. I'll talk to your mom in the morning, I'm sure she'll understand."

Robby pouted at that, sipping the water he was given slowly. He didn't want to stay with his dad. Not that he was still mad or anything like that, but he wanted Miguel. Call him selfish, but he wanted all of the teens attention again, just like he had in the shower.

Sadly, he couldn't admit that.

Miguel saw how Robby reacted to that, and he smiled. Maybe the kid didn't hate him as much as he thought he did.

"It's ok, Sensei. I can stay with him. Mom has been really excited about this weekend so you should enjoy it.". Miguel insisted, knowing if he mentioned his mother, Johnny would have a hard time saying no.

He was right, of course. Johnny looked at Robby for approval, wanting to make sure his baby boy was comfortable with that, not wanting to push him into doing something he didn't want to do. Robby smiled back at him softly, reassuring his father that he'd be okay. This is exactly what he needed, and he was beyond great full the other teen stepped in to say something.

"If anything happens I'll go get you. I promise.", Robby reassured, looking up at his father as he stood in front of him.

Johnny looked doubtful, afraid of what could happen if he did leave. He figured, he should give his student a chance. It was very unlikely that Miguel was lying this whole time and did this all for revenge. Plus, if he didn't care, he wouldn't have gone to get Johnny in the first place.

Finally, he agreed.

"Diaz, if anything happens, come and get me.", Johnny instructed, giving Miguel a look he had never seen before.

Miguel didn't find it intimidating though, probably because he knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Robby. He knew his Sensei was doing this to protect his son, and he was proud. So, he gave the elder a half smile, hoping that he would get the message.

And he did.

Johnny pulled Robby in for a hug, wrapping his arms around the kid tenderly. He whispered something in his ear, something Miguel couldn't make out, before pressing a kiss at the top of the boys head. It was a nice sight, honestly. To see Johnny show his son the attention he deserved, but missed out on for so long, and although things were far from perfect, this was a fantastic start.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> Available on Wattpad and Tumblr
> 
> @peachyhazzy (Wattpad)  
> @bbypeachhaz (Tumblr)
> 
> Lots of other Miguel x Robby stuff on there!
> 
> Request more prompts!


End file.
